


Pregnancy War Time

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: torn and frayed, you plead with Cain to kill dean winchester





	Pregnancy War Time

“Please,” you beg the man in front of you as you push the envelope full of cash closer to him over the table. “I’ll do anything in return.”

“You still haven’t given me a reason to send my brother Abel to kill this man, Y/N.” Cain speaks in a monotone dialogue. He’s sitting with his back pressed against the wooden chair, regarding you with calm denial. “Dean Winchester may have lost his mind. But what business of it is mine? He’s not hurting anything or anyone that belongs to me.”

“Please,” you beg as you lean forward in the chair. “Cain, please.”

“What has this man done to you, Y/N?” Cain asks one final time. 

“Forced miscarriage.” you choked out. “He didn’t want the baby, so he killed it while it resided inside of my belly.”

“And you foolishly let him do this? Why couldn’t you fight back? Too weak, perhaps?”

“He drugged me.” you swallowed the bile that rose in your throat. “Sedated me. I was too crazed in my mind to fight him.”

“You’re a foolish woman, Y/N.” He clicked his tongue against his teeth. “But I shall help you.” He snatches the envelope from the desk and peers inside of it before whistling sharply. His brother Abel appears instantly. “Send a few of the soldiers out to the bunker, where Dean resides; it’s war time.”


End file.
